


Living Pleasures

by Carry_On_Destiel



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina and Grayson (Dracula) do it. Just cuz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Pleasures

"I would never lie to you, Ms. Murray."

 

She took a step closer, eyes narrowing slightly. "Is that so, Mr Grayson?"

"Of course. For you, Miss Murray, I am an open book.." Alexander replied, with false bravado.

"Then tell me, Mr Grayson, why did your hands shake when we danced the other night?" she asked, unable to mask the faint tremor in her voice.

He hesitated gazing at the lovely sheen of her lips, entranced, then forced himself to meet her eyes, "I fear I'd had far too much to drink that evening, Ms. Murray."

"No." she moved closer still, "There was no alcohol served. Tell me the truth.."

Her sweet perfume assailed his senses, "The truth, Ms. Murray.. Mina... is that I find you - your presence.. Intoxicating." He suddenly found himself pulling her to him, feeling her warm body press against him, a soft gasp escaping her perfect lips.

"Mina..." his lips grazed the smooth arch of her throat, aware of the hot blood coursing below, yet his hunger was not for blood... Stopping himself with great effort, he began to draw away, determined not to give in to his desire when her hand caught him, holding him there. He turned to speak but found her lips instead.

"Mina.." he half moaned, half growled as he licked between her parted lips greedily, hungrily. Grayson's hands slid up the smooth curve of her back, then plunged into her soft raven hair.

Deft fingers removed the pins securing her hair, allowing it to tumble in waves around her shoulders. Alexander Grayson drew back to look at her; she was so very like his beloved wife, her lips wet from their passionate kiss. With a swift movement, he lifted her onto his desk, pressing her legs apart as he met her lips for another deep kiss... sliding his hand slowly up her bare thigh until his fingers found her, wet and ready. She gasped and threw her head back, exposing her creamy white neck. Grayson stroked her gently, teasing her slick opening until she was whimpering with desire.

"Oh my god.. Mr Grayson... please..."

His lips curved into a smile as he watched her face, his finger teasing along that tempting wetness until she was panting and begging for more. Finally, he pushed one long  finger into her slick warmth. Mina let out a small scream of pleasure, her eyes widening with shock at the sensation. She was so tight.. so wet.. Could this possibly be her first time..? The idea excited Grayson beyond imagining. He pumped one long finger in and out, slowly, a few more times as she lay back on the desk, gripping the edges until her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Yes! Yes... _more_ \- please, Mr Grayson, _please!"_ Her breathless moans inflamed him as nothing else had.

Drawing his finger out, Grayson brought it to his lips and tasted her. As he sucked his finger clean, his other hand quickly undid his trousers, revealing his achingly hard shaft. She looked at him with eyes full of desire and apprehension. Grayson took her hand, pulling her up for a soft sweet kiss.

"Ms. Murray... we can stop anytime you wish..." he whispered, his lips grazing her earlobe.

She moaned softly, "I have thought of this moment, every night since first we met..." Mina let her fingers slide down his muscular torso, until her soft hand met his stiff cock. "I don't want to stop now.." then those slender fingers were wrapping around him, guiding his cock between her thighs, which were already slick with her desire.

He pressed the tip of his throbbing cock to her tight, wet opening eagerly, yet hesitated "Mina, is this your.. I mean have you..?" he trailed off awkwardly.

She smiled shyly, "This will be my second time. Though... I did- I thought of you when Jonathan and I-"

He cut her off with a sudden, fierce kiss as he thrust into her body in one smooth stroke. She released a shriek, clutching his shoulders, her legs tightening around him instinctively, drawing him even deeper.

He remained still, his arms enveloping her, breathing in her scent as he fought off flashbacks of his beloved, Ilona. Mina was kissing his neck, running her fingers through his hair, dragging her nails over his skin, whispering his name over and over. Before he realized it, Grayson was lifting her easily from the desk and spun her in a slow circle smiling up at her then began to carry her from the study.

"Where are we going?" She asked playfully, circling her hips so that his cock stroked her deeply causing her to moan.

"I want to take you in a real bed, Mina. I want to enjoy every second of our time together." He answered gruffly, resisting the urge to fuck her against the nearest wall. He scaled the stairs in mere moments, fumbling with his bedroom door as his mouth explored her neck and down to the top of her supple breasts..

They burst into the room and stumbled to the bed, he fell atop her with a groan; his cock plunging deep inside her again. Gripping the sheets, he thrust in again and again as she moaned his name. Then, with supreme willpower, he stopped and drew out slowly.

"No, don't stop!" She caught his shirt in surprisingly strong grip, trying to pull him back inside her.

"Wait, Mina. Just wait.." he caught her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing each finger tenderly. He laid her hands back on the covers, and began unlacing the bodice of her dress. As quickly as he could he removed her intricate clothing, until she lay naked upon his bed. His eyes feasted on the sight of her... She was Ilona, here in the flesh. Right down the faint freckles on her creamy white shoulders.

Mina sat up on her knees and began to unbutton his vest and shirt, removing both in one swift push. Then she tugged the string securing his underclothes and slid them to the floor. Her hands trembled as she explored his muscular body, kissing his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, his neck...

Unable to resist any longer, he threw her onto the pillows with a growl, pinning her hands above her head and kissing her deeply. One hand slipped between her legs, pushing in torturously slow and then fingering her hard and fast until she was writhing with pleasure, screaming and moaning between each kiss. Her hands clutched mindlessly at the silken bedclothes, anchoring herself in place as her hips rose, again and again, to meet each stroke of his fingers. Mina's climax hit suddenly, taking her by surprise. Her back arched sharply, lips parting in a silent scream as wave after wave of unbridled pleasure rocked her body from head to toe.

"Oh.. oh my...god.. _Mr Grayson_.." she gasped, as soon as she was able.. "How did you.. _what_... what _WAS_ that? _"_

Grayson grinned with his usual air of confidence bordering on arrogance. "Shall I teach Mr. Harker how to do it, Ms. Murray?"

Wrapping his hand around his thick, aching rod he guided it to her hot, wet pussy and pushed in with a ragged groan of relief.

He began to fuck her hard, hands clutching the bedsheets on either side of her as she gasped beneath him. Mina's eyes were closed, biting her lip as she twisted and moaned beneath him, panting out soft words of approval. _God, she's beautiful_ , he thought as he struggled not to finish already. He wanted this to last forever.. Leaning down, Grayson kissed her eyelids tenderly, then laid his body on top of hers; absorbing her warmth, reveling in the press of her soft skin against his own. Mina wrapped her arms around him, barely able to reach all the way around his broad, powerful shoulders. Thrusting his cock in slow, smooth strokes, exploring every inch of her slick, endless heat; Grayson knew that he couldn't last much longer. His mouth found hers again, sharing a breathless, desperate kiss.

"You are incredible, Mina." he breathed, gazing into her endless brown eyes. "The way you taste... the feel of you -mm- the feel of you wrapped around me. I - I wish I could tell you.."  
  
Mina barely heard him, lost as she was in the pleasure he was providing. Her hips were rocking upwards to meet his every thrust, her heels digging into the back of his thighs to pull him deeper with every stroke; her moans becoming more frantic with each passing moment. It was clear that she was fast approaching her second orgasm and Grayson felt a stir of pride as he began to thrust a little harder, and little faster, a little deeper; gradually increasing his pace until her moans grew into screams. Then she was tightening around his shaft, her pussy throbbing around him, hot and eager, as her body arched; taut as a drawn bow. His masterful restraint finally broke and with a final thrust, he groaning out his own release; his cock pulsing deep within her. They fell together, breathless with ecstasy, sinking into the now sweat-dampened sheets with a soft laugh. Grayson pulled up the blankets around them, cocooning them in warmth and downy softness. Mina murmured sleepily in his arms, nuzzling against his chest and Grayson felt his heart swell with emotion; both joyous elation and terrible, crushing pain.  
  
Tomorrow morning Mina would return to Johnathan Harker, with whom she belonged.


End file.
